


Just Another Day

by Lovely_Onyx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dominant Nadia (The Arcana), F/F, Fluff, Nadia (The Arcana) Route Spoilers, Top Nadia (The Arcana)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 08:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18913219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovely_Onyx/pseuds/Lovely_Onyx
Summary: Wanted some Nadia fluff heh so yeah





	Just Another Day

It's past 1 p.m. and the sun is just starting to fall from the center of the sky while making sure Nadia and you are bathed in her light beams. You love the sun's touch on your skin, it's warm and soft, also very inviting to stay outdoors on this sunny day instead of staying in the library and learning about healing magic or trying to advance your research in the ghost realm. You can continue those any other day. Instead, Nadia and you decided to take the day off to spend time some together. She canceled all of her duties for the rest of the day, just for you. You two stroll in the garden, examining exotic flowers as well as many lavenders. You know Nadia appreciate it when you remember her little quirks. You continue walking together hand in hand. You can feel her thumb dancing across your knuckles. Her skin is so soft and her proximity fills up your nostrils with the scent of jasmine and honey. It's soothing you making you more calm and relaxed.

You approach the fountain, hearing the birds chirp and the sound of water echoes in your head. You almost feel drowsy, this must be a dream yes? Everything is so calm and nice. Nadia likes to take her time with you and help you relax after the events that followed the Devil turning to stone. It was really stressful and you paid no mind to it when it actually happend so you need some time off. Both of you. You make sure Nadia is relieving her stress as well and you take care of her.. Making sure her smile never drops. You truly adore this woman. Her compassion and her love toward you fill your heart. You can't wait to continue relaxing with her long into the night with her hands wrapped around you. Protecting you.


End file.
